Dalaran
Ez a cikk a játékon belül található Dalaran városról szól. Ha többet akarsz megtudni a város történelméről, itt nézhetsz utána. |government= Mágiarácia |affiliation= Független, de a Szövetségnek kedvez |pop= Megközelítőleg 3,000 fő |ruler= Rhonin főmágus }} Dalaran (avagy Dalaran Város) egy magokratikus (magocracy) városállam, amely a Keleti Királyságok kontinensén található Alterac-hegységek között terül el. Egyike azon néhány királyságnak, amelyet az Arathori Birodalom (Empire of Arathor) alatt alapították, mint a Hét Királyság (The Seven Kingdoms) tagjaként. A várost a vezetők kormányozzák, és nem régibben helyezték át Northrend kontinensére, ahol most a Kristálydal-erdő felett lebeg, pontosan a fagyos Icecrownnal szemben. A Kirin Tor vezetése alatt álló mágikus városállam Arathor nemzetének megalakulása után lett az egyike a hét királyságnak. Alapítása és Arthas ostroma között eltelt idő alatt a "Lila Citadella" (Violet Citadel) volt az emberi mágiatudomány, és az arkán misztikum fellegvára. A királyság nemzeti színe is a lila, zászlajuk sárga, vagy inkább aranyszín, amelynek halvány lila háttere közepén egy nonfiguratív szem található. Wrath of the Lich King Dalaran a Lands of Conflict alapján semleges város. Ansirem Runeweaver váltott álláspontot az újjáépítés alatt, így lett végül a Wrath of the Lich King kiegészítőlemez semleges városa, mint ahogy Shattrath City volt a The Burning Crusade kiegészítőben. Egyes feltételezések szerint Dalaran három legjobb varázslójának, Jaina Proudmoore, Khadgar, és Rhonin távolléte miatt engedték be a Hordát a városba. Ez köszönhető annak is, hogy a Második Háború után a város korábbi főmágusa, Antonidas azt állapította meg, hogy az orkok letargiájának egyetlen oka a démoni vérszomjuk enyhülése. Továbbá az, hogy a közös ellenséggel szemben szükség lett a Horda támogatására is. Természetesen az megint más kérdés, hogy mit keresnek itt az élőhalottak, és a vérelfek is, igaz, utóbbiak még a Harmadik Háború előtt még a város vezetőségében is szolgáltak. A város elkülönült területekre bontható, ahol a Shattrath City-fajta elosztást felváltotta a tisztán frakció-alapú elválás. Míg a draenei romvárosban szabadon lehetett az Aldor, és a Scryers frakció között választani, itt a Szövetséges játékosok az Ezüst Enkláve (Silver Enclave) negyededét kapták, míg a Hordás játékosnak a Napszaggató Menedéke (Sunreaver's Sanctuary) vált központjukká. A város további (nagy)része semleges. Napjainkra nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a Malygos vezetése alatt a Kék Sárkányrend hadat üzent a halandó mágiahasználók ellen, ezért a Kirin Tor az újjáépítését követően a város a jóval gazdagabb erőforrásokkal rendelkező Kristálydal-erdőbe teleportálta, ahol annak egében magasan lebegve szembeszállt mind a sárkányrend, mind a Lich Király serege ellen. Dalaran elérhető a kristályerdei "Lila Állásnál" (Violet Stand) található teleportkristály segítségével. Northrend háborús idejében a vezetők tanácsa -Rhonin nevében Modera- és Aethas főmágusok, valamint Vereesa Windrunner- kormányozzák az új Dalarant. A kontinens semleges menedékvárosaként szolgál, mint Shattrath City Outlandon ("Külvilág"). Lehetséges a Lila Állásból felteleportálni hozzá, de a város elérhető repülő hátas segítségével is. Stormwind Raktáraihoz vagy Orgrimmar Dühtűz Szakadékához hasonlóan Dalaran is rendelkezik egy saját instával, a "Lila Erőddel" (Violet Hold), és mint Shattrath City esetében, itt sem találhatók kaszttanítók (kivétel persze a város történelme alapján elvárható mágustanítók), és nincs Aukciós Ház (a 3.2-es javítás után a Nagymester rangú mérnökök használhatnak egy "gőzhajtású árverőt" (egy barátságos mechanikus gnóm NPC) a Like Clockwork mérnöki boltban). Minden foglalkozás nagymester szintű tanítója elérhető a városban (külön kis boltocskáikban). Portálok találhatók a város Szövetséges illetve Hordás negyedében, így tartva kapcsolatot a frakciók fővárosaival, valamint Shattrath városával. Harcmesterek (pontosabban az adott harcmezővel foglalkozó portákkapuk) is a frakció-függő negyedekben találhatók meg. A városban három bank található, mindhárom semleges. A portáltanító a "Lila Kapunál" (Violet Gate), míg egy arénamester az "Alhas" (Underbelly) csatornarendszerében található meg. A játékon belül Dalaran városa egy repülésmentes övezet (no-fly zone), kivételt képezz ez alól "Krázus Leszállóhelye" (Krasus' Landing) (mivel itt lehet használni a repülő hátasokat), és Underbelly. Jelenleg az egyik legkedveltebb város, sok játékos pedig (a legutóbbi javítások ellenére) rájött, hogy a város legmagasabb épületeinek tetején, a Violet Citadel bejárati lépcsőzetének egy bizonyos pontján, és a város szabadtéri kútja felett lebeghetnek, vagy legalább is a repülő hátasukon maradhatnak. Területek Dalaranban számos semleges nézetű zónából, és két frakció-alapú zónából áll. * The Violet Citadel (A Kirin Tor frakció központja, itt található a város vezetése is.) **Purple Parlor ("Lila Nappali") (A Violet Citadel külső lépcsőzete, és kilátóhelye.) **Archmage Vargoth's Retreat (Vargoth főmágus pihenőhelye) (Vargoth szobája/könyvtára valahol a Violet Citadel belsejében.) * Silver Enclave (Ezüst Enkláve) (A Szövetség frakció-specifikus zónája.) **A Hero's Welcome ("Egy Hős Fogadtatása") (A Silver Enclave belső fogadója.) **Beer Garden (Sörkert) (Az "Egy Hős Fogadtatása" mögött található terület.) * The Eventide ("Egyenlő dagály".) * The Violet Hold ("Lila Erőd") (Egy keletre fekvő 5-fő insta.) * Krasus' Landing ("Krázus Leszállóhelye") (Itt található a repülésmester (flight master) * Sunreaver's Sanctuary ("Napszaggató Menedéke") (A Horda frakció-specifikus zónája.) **The Filthy Animal ("A Mocskos Állat") (A Sunreaver's Sanctuary belső fogadója.) * Antonidas Memorial (Antonidas Emlékmű) (Emlékmű Antonidas főmágus tiszteletére.) * Magus Commerce Exchange ("Mágus Forgalmi Csereüzlet") (Fő kereskedőnegyed.) * Runeweaver Square ("Rúnatakács Tér") (A város központi plázája.) **Violet Gate ("Lila Kapu") (Ahová először teleportálnak téged.) * The Legerdemain Lounge ("A Szemfényvesztés Lak") (Északközép környékén található semleges fogadó.) * The Underbelly ("Alhas"(?) (A város alatti csatornák.) ** Cantrips & Crows ("Kannautak és Kárörvedések"(?) (Az Underbelly kocsmája és fogadója.) ** Circle of Wills ("Az Akaratok Köre") (Egy hely a párbajoknak és a PvP mókának.) ** The Black Market ("A Fekete Piac") (A zsiványok és boszorkánymesterek titkos piaca.) Frakciók Dalaranban 3 fő frakció található: * Fájl:Neutral 15.gif' Kirin Tor' (A Violet Citadel a központjuk, semleges irányító frakció.) * Sunreavers ("Napszaggatók") (A Sunreaver's Sanctuary a központjuk, ők a Hordát képviselik.) * Silver Covenant (Ezüst Szövetség) (A Silver Enclave a központjuk, ők a Szövetséget képviselik.) Nevezetes személyek A Fő Vezetőség * : A Kirin Tor jelenlegi vezetője. * : A Sunreavers frakció feje. A "Hetek" (Six) tagja. * : Hosszú ideje a "Hetek" tagja. Egyéb nevezetes személyek * : A Silver Covenant parancsnoka, és Rhonin felesége. * : A Szövetséges Expedíció (Alliance Expedition) túlélője, és formális vendég, valamint a Kirin'Var falu egyik lakója. Dalaranba érkezés Számtalan lehetőség van arra, hogy elérd Dalaran városát: Dalaran lehetőségei: *A mágusok beszélhetnek a Sárkánymétely zónában található NPC-kel, és 71. szinten megtanulhatják a Dalaranba teleportálást is, miután teljesítették a küldetést. *A mágusok 74. szinten megtanulhatnak Dalaranba portált nyitni a portáltanítótól. Ehhez el kell jutnod Dalaranba. *Bárki, aki elérte a 74.szintet, és teljesítette a Kirin Tor bizonyos tagjai által adott küldetést, azonnal elteleportálja őt a városba. *A kristályok készletét (Teleport to Violet Stand Crystal és a Teleport to Dalaran Crystal) képes lehetsz használni. A Teleport to Violet Stand Crystal kell használni először, amely azonnal Dalaranba hozz, pontosan úgy, mint a mágus teleportálása/portálnyitása vagy egy boszorkánymester megidézése. A küldetés némi tapasztalati pont mellé képessé tesz mindkét kristály használatára, és 68.szinten válik elérhetővé. *80. szinten 12 gyűrű érhető el, 12 gyűrű érhető el, amelyek közös tulajdonsága, hogy használatuk során képesek a játékos Dalaranba teleportálni.(Band of the Kirin Tor, Signet of the Kirin Tor, Ring of the Kirin Tor, és a Loop of the Kirin Tor, továbbá ezek "megbűvölt" fejlesztései). *Tanuld meg a "Hideg Éghajlat Repülést" (Cold Weather Flying), és szállj fel egy repülő hátassal. *Szerezd meg a Wintergrasp portált, amely elvisz a Violet Citadel-be. A portál elérésének követménye viszont az, hogy a játékos frakciója nyerje meg az előző Wintergrasp harcot. A portál a Wintergrasp Fortress ("Télfogó Erőd") belsejében található meg. Nem Dalaran lehetőségek: *Egyszerűen a város valamelyik fogadóját jelöld meg a karaktered otthonának, hogy az "Otthonkővel" (Hearthstone) visszatérhess oda. *Egy boszorkánymester segítségével érd el a várost. Természetesen ehhez kell még további két csapattag is, akik a sötét varázslóval együtt a városban tartózkodnak. *Miután találkoztál Dalaran egyetlen repülésmesterével (Krasus Landing területén), képes leszel befizetni egy utazást az elérhető (tehát korábban meglátogatott) semleges, és frakciós leszállóhelyeket. *Miután meghaltál a Storm Peaks ("Viharfokok") vagy a Kristálydal erdejébe, képes leszel a város felé repülni. Ugyan elveszted a repülő szellemformádat, de legalább a városon belül érsz földet. Ezután kilépsz a játékból, hogy újrainduljon a feltámasztás a Violet Citadel melletti lélekgyógyító (Spirit Healer) közreműködésével. Utazási kapcsolatok Repülés ; Ében Őrség, Zul'Drak ; Moa'ki Kikötő, Sárkánymétely ; Sárkánynyugalom Templom, Sárkánymétely ; Ezüst Lovagi Tornapályák, Jégkorona ; Ezüst Előőrs, Jégkorona ; Fordragon Erőd, Sárkánymétely ; Kor'kron Előőrs, Sárkánymétely Portálok A Wrath of the Lich King indulásakor Dalarant (az Outland közepén fekvő Shattrath városhoz hasonlóan) a játékosok központjának tervezték, ezért a fővárosok könnyebb elérésére érdekében portálkapuk találhatók itt, és a város természetesen Northrend közepén található meg. * Az Ezüst Enkláve **Stormwind City **Ironforge **Darnassus **Exodar **Shattrath City **Kép:Combat_Icon_16x16.png‎Wintergrasp * A Napszaggató Menedéke **Orgrimmar **Thunder Bluff **The Undercity **Silvermoon City **Shattrath City **Kép:Combat_Icon_16x16.png‎Wintergrasp * The Violet Citadel **Az Idő Barlangjai, Tanaris **Purple Parlor, Dalaran Korábbi hely Dalaran régi helyén most egy nagy, füstölgő kráter található, amelyet az egykori dómalakú mágikus barikád maradványai lengik körül. A kráter mélyéből lilás füstölgés száll az ég felé - lehetséges, hogy a mágikus gömbvarázs halvány végpontjaiként, vagy a város alatti kiszakadt földdarab hátramaradt részeként. Az érdeklődés pontjai * A városban 12 postaláda (mailbox) található, egy a The Filthy Animal fogadón kívül és kettő a The Legerdemain Lounge fogadón kívül, kettő található az északi bankon kívül és egy a déli bankon kívül, egy Underbelly keleti csatornájánál, egy az alkímiatanítón kívül, egy a Krasus' Landing területén, egy a Violet Citadel felé vezető lépcső elején, egy a A Hero's Welcome fogadón kívül, és egy a klánmester (guild master) kívül. *A városban 3 bank található; egyik Antonidas szobrától jobbra, egy másik a A Hero's Welcome fogadótól balra van, míg az utolsó az Underbelly csatornarendszerében. Közös bennük, hogy mindhárman semlegesek, ezért a Szövetség, és a Horda tagjai szabadon használhatják őket. *A Magus Commerce Exchange terület közelében lévő kútból gyorsan elérhető Underbelly. A kútba ugrás során nem érhet zuhanás miatt sérülés, de a csatornarendszer lehetséges 4 pontjának egyikén érsz földet. *Minden foglalkozástanító (kivétel a Horgászat, és a Szakácsság) megtalálható a Magus Commerce Exchange területén. Könnyű őket felismerni a látványos cégéreknek, díszítésnek hála. *Minden mágustanító (mint az egyetlen kaszttanítóféle a városban) a Violet Gate területén található. Megjegyzések *Állítsd ide saját otthonkövedet Dalaran valamelyik fogadójába, mert így elérheted frakciód összes fővárosát. *A fővárosokkal ellentétben Dalaranban nincsenek kaszttanítók (kivétel persze a mágustanítók). *A városban elérhető egy időzített Aukciós Ház, amit Steam Powered Auctioneer-ek ("gőzerejű árverező") vezetnek a Like Clockwork mérnöki boltban. Csak akkor érhető el, ha legalább 350 képzettségpontos a mérnökséged. *Mikor leszáll az éj, Windle Sparkshine elkezdi felgyújtani Dalaran szerte megtalálható lebegő lámpák fényeit. Ez a gnóm mágus NPC a város szövetséges részén kívül áll, és 50 ezüstért megvásárolható nála a Windle's Lighter. *A Schools of Arcane Magic eredményt ebben a városban lehet teljesíteni. *Furcsamód nincs "régi kapuja" a városnak ott, ahonnan kiemelkedett, továbbá Alterac hegységeiben maradt házak sincsenek megfelezve. *A Kirin Tor a lebegő mágiakráciájával megfelel a Forgotten Realms világából származó Netheril városának, amely szintén egy ősi emberi birodalomnak, a Faerûn-nek egyik tagja. *Dalaranban véletlenszerűen megjelenik , aki kedve szerint bárkit birkává varázsol (Manabonked ellenhatás). *Fehér minőségű fegyvereket árul a Arsenal Absolute, a Hunter's Reach és a Militant Mystic. Mindegyik nevében szerepel a Dalaran szó, például , , és mindegyik NAGYON gyors; A kétkezes ("nagy kard") támadási sebessége 2.1 másodperc, így lényegesen gyorsabb, mint a többi kétkezes kard. Ha éppen nem küldetésekkel bajlódsz, nem raidezel Northrenden, ez a gyors támadási sebesség ideális lehet a fegyverképzettség fejlesztésére, mivel gyorsabb csapás több találatot eredményezz, így gyorsabban is növekszik az adott fegyvertípusra vonatkozó képzettség szintje is. Ezek után nincs más dolgod, mint keresni egy olyan területet, ahol sok a magas életerővel ellátott mob (például a Pokoltűz Félszigeten lévő Sötét Portál elitjei), hogy aztán őket csapkodva-lőve fejlődj. Külső hivatkozások *Wowhead (angol) *Thottbot (angol) da:Dalaran de:Dalaran en:Dalaran es:Dalaran fi:Dalaran fr:Dalaran ja:Dalaran nl:Dalaran no:Dalaran pl:Dalaran (miasto) sk:Dalaran